clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Snow
Card-Jitsu Snow was the last Card-Jitsu game in Club Penguin, and the fourth addition to the Card-Jitsu Series; succeeding Card-Jitsu Water. Testing began on February 28, 2013 and ended on April 11, 2013. It was released during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 on May 23, 2013. In the game penguins must take on three Snow Minions enemies: Scrap, Tank, and Sly and later their walrus leader, Tusk; Sensei's former best friend and current worst enemy. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Gameplay The game is played on a tiled grid on a snow-covered mountain. It is very similar to that of checkers or chess. The ninja players are placed on the left side of the grid, whilst the snowmen are placed on the opposite side of the grid. Each player and snowman has a health bar. The bottom of the screen shows the player's deck. Every time a part of the grid turns blue, players have the option to move to a different spot on the grid. As players move closer to the snowmen, they can use powers on them. When a part of the grid turns red, players have the option to use a Power Card power-up against one of the snowmen, which temporarily stuns them, and causes them to lose health. Players can also lose health, which causes them to be temporarily stuck in the snow until such time where they are revived by other players. Once a snowman has lost all of its health, it will fall and disappear. Once all the snowmen on the grid have lost their health and been defeated, the round will end. There are three rounds to beat before the match is won. In the game, your penguin will be awarded with stamps, coins, and will be given a reward to complete your Snow Ninja suit, and unlock episodes of the Card-Jitsu Saga. Once you have received the full suit by winning many matches (there is a progress bar at the end of the game), you will receive the Snow Gem. By winning against him, you will be considered a full Snow Ninja. You will be awarded Tusk's Cape after you defeat Tusk. After that, you can still play to earn rewards. Bonus round Upon completing the third round, players will have a chance at entering a special bonus round. Ninjas will have to face four snowmen in the bonus round. Defeating all four snowmen will earn players the Bonus Win Stamp. There are three different ways to enter the Bonus Round. One way is it to make it through all three rounds without a Ninja falling to an enemy snowman. This was originally the way to enter the bonus round while it was in beta testing. Another way is to finish the third round with all ninjas having full health. Doing so will earn players the Full Health Stamp. The last way to enter the bonus round is by completing all three rounds in a certain matter of time (most of the time it is around 4 minutes). The different ways to enter the bonus round are given at random and aren't in any particular order. Revival feature The revival feature was just recently added in the game. There's a special card, the Bonus Revive, which can be found at the right side of your card deck. It heals you to full health once used. This card can be used at any time and is members only. Also, it does not heal other players, but only you. Villains Unlike the other games in the Card-Jitsu Series, penguins fight alongside the other Ninjas against three evil Snowmen enemies. They have a grudge with the Ninjas, because they are doing Tusk's bidding to defeat Sensei and his ninjas, and to destroy the Dojo. The villains are: *Sly *Tank *Scrap *Tusk Video Just like Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water, Card-Jitsu Snow has a trailer for itself. It is different from the trailers for the other Card-Jitsu spin-off games. Instead of an unknown announcer, Sensei speaks to the viewer, using the same voice and voice actor present in Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei, keeping continuity for the character. This was also the first official time we see Sensei in the penguin design first incorporated in 2013 Club Penguin artwork. The trailer is also in more of a television advertisement style, unlike the previous trailers. Transcript (From the Commercial) A glowing snowflake falls into Sensei's flipper. Sensei: One single snowflake is quiet. But the many of them... Tusk is seen in the top of a mountain, roaring and causing an avalanche. Sensei: ...A powerful force. The Snowmen come from inside the avalanche, and Ninjas are seen battling them. Sensei: Ninjas, all of your training has come to this moment. Together, we must master the power of snow. Sensei creates a light purple power from his flippers, which turns into a vortex and knocks the snowmen down. Actual game footage is shown Announcer: Battle in Card-Jitsu Snow, the newest ninja game! And members can get more special cards with powerful moves to defeat their enemies. Tank is seen walking in the background of a snowy place, and a Mullet falls on him. Announcer: Some features require paid Membership. Tips Battle areas * Confirmed by Polo Field *Tallest Mountain* *Toughest Mountain* *A Lonely Mountain* *Tusk's Lair Mountain Top BG.png|Tallest Mountain Crag Valley BG.png|Toughest Mountain Forest BG.png|Lonely Mountain Tusk Background.png|Tusk's Lair Trivia *Power Cards are the only type of Card-Jitsu Cards that can be used in the game. *Unlike Card-Jitsu Water and Card-Jitsu Fire, you are able to earn coins while you are playing. *Instead of fighting against other ninjas, you are fighting alongside them against a bigger threat. *It is the only mini-game in Club Penguin to ever have its own public beta testing. *It is the only Card-Jitsu game to have videos as rewards and other rewards than the Snow Ninja Suit, Snow Gem, and the Card-Jitsu Saga. *This is the only Card-Jitsu game where you may not necessarily play with players on the same server as you, as this game all connects through the same port, not to a port specific to that server, to make it easier for non-busy servers. **This explains why there are no game mats at the Snow Dojo. *This is the only multiplayer game where there must be 3 players to play. *This is the first game to have a fixed screen size. *This is the only Card-Jitsu game where you do not have to defeat Sensei to become the actual ninja. Instead, you must defeat Tusk, Sensei's worst enemy. *Card Jitsu Snow gets played about 100,000 - 500,000 times each day on both the web, and on mobile.https://www.twitter.com/CPFunFacts/status/421775460771450881 *This is the only Card-Jitsu game where Sensei helps you. *This is the only Card Jitsu game where you do not play against other ninjas. Glitches *Whenever you go to the bridge to play the game, nothing happens, the screen just turns white. This happens very often. *When you select an element, then in the loading page (when you wait for other players), an error shows: "Sorry there was an error matching you with other players. Please try again.". This bug is being fixed and will be fixed soon. This glitch is also on My Penguin. *When you see the loading page, it loads forever or it shows as an error. It happens often. *The game starts but it becomes too slow or buggy/glitchy and sometimes stops and you have to log off. *The game sometimes says "too many players have quit". This is the most common bug. *During loading, there is a download page that pops out, but when you close the download page, it says that there is an error and you have to either press the "x" or log off. This glitch is quite uncommon for most people. *When you try to play the game (usually after you have already played it just before) it says you are already logged in, even if you are not. *Sometimes, when you've picked which ninja type to be in the battle against Tusk, Club Penguin will only pick 1 other ninja, sometimes even no other ninjas. *After playing a game of Card-Jitsu, your penguin's clothes might randomly disappear (as pictured). *Sometimes on My Penguin, Tusk becomes invisible and you are unable to click the red target. *Your percent needed is different from what it says you have at the end of the last game you played. Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Tweet CJS.png|A tweet from Spike Hike hinting about Card-Jitsu Snow C-J Snow Release Info.png|Another tweet from Spike Hike talking about Card-Jitsu Snow Polo Field confirms Card-Jitsu Snow in 2013.png|Polo Field on a Field Friday confirms Card-Jitsu Snow to occur in 2013 CardJitsuSnowconfirm polotwitr.png|Polo Field confirming Card-Jitsu Snow on twitter Cjsnowcomingsoontweetpolofield.png|A Tweet Polo Field made CJScpblog.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Blog CJSnowVillainsSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of villains Sensei cj snow.jpg|Sensei hinting at the game cp proof of card jitsu snow.PNG|Polo Field hinting Card-Jitsu Snow and a new party Snow Sensei sneak peak.png|A sneak peek posted on Spike Hike's Twitter page BI9WCQXCIAAjMrQ.jpg|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike Spike Meeting.png|Spike Hike saying about it on a Spike Saturday SnowDojo.PNG|A sneak peek of the path which goes to the Snow Dojo Screenshots Cia5.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.10.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.58 AM.png Cia3.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.53 AM.png|Round 1 beginning second round beginning.png|Round 2 beginning third round beginning.png|Round 3 beginning bonus round beginning.png|Bonus Round beginning Cia1.png|Choose Your Element menu Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 9.09.18 AM.png|The screen when waiting for a player as a Snow Ninja Cia2.png|The loading screen after all players have been chosen, showing the three ninjas taking on Scrap, Tank, and Sly Snow Ninja Beta Victory.JPG|Screen that appears when you've won the game loadin.png|Loading screen before battling Tusk choose your element.png|Choose your Element menu before battling Tusk tusk (2).png|Battling Tusk Snowgemsuccess.png|When you get the Snow Gem ULTIMATE SNOW NINJA.png|Result screen after you have earned all rewards glitch 1.png|A graphical glitch that can happen after a power card attack CJS Snowmen Bug.png|A bug where a snowman reappears after being defeated cp2.PNG|A Snow Ninja knocked out in a battle cp3.PNG|A Snow Ninja knocked out with a water shield still on Characters Ninjas Snow Sensei Full copy.png|Sensei C-J Snow Beta Water Ninja.png|A Water Ninja C-J Snow Beta Snow Ninja.png|A Snow Ninja C-J Snow Beta Fire Ninja.png|A Fire Ninja Villains CardJitsuSnow-Tusk.PNG|Tusk Scrap 2013.png|Scrap Tank.png|Tank Sly 2013.png|Sly Element statistics Snow Stats.png|Snow element statistics Water Stats.png|Water element statistics Fire Stats.png|Fire element statistics Combos combofireandwater.png|The Water and Fire combo combo3.png|The Snow and Fire combo combo2.png|The Snow and Water combo All 3 elements' combo.png|Sensei using a power card 3 element combo.png|All three Ninjas making a Combo Imagem1.png|3 Ninja Combo with Sensei Item rewards Glacial Sandals icon.png|Glacial Sandals Coat of Frost icon.png|Coat of Frost Icy Mask icon.png|Icy Mask Blizzard Helmet icon.png|Blizzard Helmet Amulet Snow Gem Clear.png|Snow Gem Black Ice Headband clothing icon ID 1582.png|Black Ice Headband Frozen Armor clothing icon ID 4835.png|Frozen Armor Clothing Icons 5223 version March 2014.png|Ice Cap Cuffs Black Ice Training Plates clothing icon ID 4836.png|Black Ice Training Plates The Flurry clothing icon ID 1583.png|The Flurry Coldsnapsandals.png|Cold Snap Sandals Snowstorm Gi clothing icon ID 4837.png|Snowstorm Gi Clothing Icons 5224.png|Storm Cloud Bracers SnowShuriken.PNG|Snow Shuriken Clothing Icons 5226.png|Fire Nunchaku Clothing Icons 5227.png|Water Hammer Trailer Sensei Staring at Mountain.png Sensei and his Ninjas.png Ninja Throw Shurikens.png Tank Gets Owned.png Evil Snowmen.png Ninja vs Snowmen Final Battle.png Sensei in a Blizzard.png Other spa.png|The Card Jitsu Snow powercards Snow Dojo Beta.png|The beta sketch Snow Dojo BetaTest01032013 0-1362179912.png|The Image from the blog post snowsensei.jpg|Sensei in his snow suit CJScroll.png|The scroll that appears at the end of a game (blank) CJ Beta Login.jpg Disneynewsletter!.png|An ad you receive if you subscribed to the Disney newsletter SnowMyPenguin.jpg|The home screen for Card-Jitsu Snow in My Penguin Tusk My Penguin.png|The home screen for Card-Jitsu Snow in My Penguin with Tusk Log Off Screens Cardjitsusnowsneak2.png|The First Log Off Screen 0515-CJ-Member-Powercards-Exit-Screen 3-1368683326.jpg Homepages CPHomepageNewNinjaGameCard-JitsuSnow.png CPHomepageMembersCanPowerUpWithMorePowerCards.png Videos ????-1362167750|Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Test Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD|Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer Names in other languages See also *Card-Jitsu Card-Jitsu Saga Videos *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic01.f4v Long, Long Ago...] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic02.f4v Training Begins] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic03.f4v Snow Match] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic04.f4v Counter Strike] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic05.f4v Blasted Back] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic06.f4v The Earth Quivered...] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic07.f4v A Broken Tusk] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic08.f4v Tusk's Vow] *[https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/video/cjsnowcinematic09.f4v Tusk Defeated] SWF *Snow Dojo *Beta Login Screen *Beta Snow Dojo *Loading Screen *Music References External links *Card-Jitsu Update - What's New Blog *Tweet by Polo Field *Beta testing for Card-Jitsu Snow confirmed *Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:2013 Category:Multiplayer Games